


Don't Be A Secret

by norufuumi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norufuumi/pseuds/norufuumi
Summary: Gaku wind up his long day with a happy message from his crush, an invitation to a meeting on the day after. Gaku doesn’t want to slip the golden opportunity. In his mind the meeting related job could be something turn into fateful date and If he lucky enough, it could be bloom into something more. But the man needs a serious gear to face the little storm coming to his way. The storm called Kujou Tenn visiting him on the night before the ‘happy-end date’ with Tsumugi.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 24





	Don't Be A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a part of the GakuTenn cosplay photo-shoot project as a background story/plot for the photo material. The photo session was over a long long long time ago but the outcome of the photo-shoot didn't quite same as the initial story plot. So I rewritten the story, modify and adding a bit correction here and there to make a good story flow. And it really takes my time to finish this despite this story was just a porn with a little plot. I really love GakuTenn. Their love bite bickering interaction always made my day. If Idolish7 was a BL story, Gaku would fall for Tenn for sure.

Thursday evening, a serene time for Gaku to relax his body from tight schedule that day. Even being greatly exhausted, his mind doesn’t have the same term with his body. He can’t help get distracted by one message came from Takanashi Tsumugi, manager from rival idol.

Later that afternoon before the start of photo session he got a rabbi chat from her. She want to have a discussion related work collaboration between Idolish7 and Trigger. As usual with his aggressive approach, he won’t miss the chance to ask her out for a meeting _slash_ date. He use an excuse that tomorrow will be the day off for him that it will be better for them to meet in person rather than discuss the matter on the chat like they always do. On one rare occasion she agreed with his invitation, said that if it’s not caused so much troubled for him to meet her on his day off the It’s a OK for her.

Gaku’s hearts soared with delight. _Finally_ he was successful to ask her out for _once_ without having a chance to be rejected. But before he could typing the question where they should meet, the staff called him to start the photo session. He quickly type that he will chat her later in the evening after the works was done.

And now he is sitting in the living room with phone in his hands and content smile typing message to Tsumugi. While waiting for answer from the other side, his place the phone on table, then stretch his tired muscle. Grey orb fluttering shut along with a long sigh. He’s daydreaming what sort kind of _date_ he will do tomorrow with his crush. His fantasy come to stop when he heard his apartment bell ring. He wonder who is the person comes to his place without a prior notice. Usually the two other member of Trigger, either Ryuu or Tenn, would always let him know if they want to visit.

He ask the visitor through intercom. “Who?”

“It is Tenn,” intercom answered back

After the answer he quickly open the door and greeted by a person with an oversize masker on his face complied with oversized hat and glasses. Standing side by side with a big suitcase.

“What’re you doing here?”

Puzzled looks plaster on Gaku’s feature seeing the boy at his door. Right now Tenn supposed to be at Hokkaido and he would not be back for couple days filming mini drama project he was playing as main character.

“The filming got suddenly postponed until next 2 weeks ‘cause the bad weather.” He looks straight into Gaku’s “That’s it and I don’t have any schedule for next 2 days until Anesagi-san reschedule my schedule.”

“I heard from Anesagi-san you have off schedule too so I decide to came here.” continued Tenn

Gaku raised one brow in question confused with the boy answer. Why Tenn come straight to his place from Hokkaido without even drop his luggage first to his own place and told him he would come.

“Why didn’t you text me before coming?”

Tenn just shrug his shoulder. “Sorry I was asleep and forgot to text you. Can I come in?”

Gaku doesn’t mind the kid hangout at his place. In fact, it wasn’t his first time Tenn stayed over. But why it must _today_ out of all day. Tomorrow he’s going to have date slash meeting with Tsumugi. With Tenn hanging around it will be difficult to make an excuse to slip out the house tomorrow without starting an argument and constant mocking from him.

But even so he let the boy in.

* * *

“Have you eaten Tenn? Do you want to drink something?” Gaku asked as soon as the Tenn landed his butt on his lush sofa.

“No thanks. I already eat at the train station." Tenn start making himself comfortable, removing his mask and put off his hat. "Cold tea please if you have any.”

The taller man fetch a bottled tea from the chiller for the boy then joined him. He grab his phone on the coffee table to check on the screen. He quickly let out elated looks when he saw there's a new message coming in, eagerly flicking and typing through the screen.

Tenn sip his tea while studying Gaku’s sudden happy face.

“Naa, Tenn…” Gaku start with timid face, placing his phone on his side “Tomorrow I’ll be out in the morning. So, can you go back before I go out?”

Tenn stopped his gulping on his chilled tea. “Hmm...Why? Can I just stay here while you out? I don’t mind hanging around alone”

“No. You can’t. It’s… it's important, err meeting... It might be taking a long time before I go back. And beside..." A nervous pause. "I need preparation time before the meeting.”

Gaku crossed his finger in his mind, hoping Tenn would accept his reasoning and doesn’t have to pester any further.

“Hm, I understand." Tenn fasten the bottle cap with a sound of a crack. "Just say in the beginning that you don’t want me around.” Tenn gather his mask and hat, ready to go.

“My bad I bother you, G’night.” said Tenn cold

Gaku's hope crumble and the tension rose.

“Wait Tenn!”

Gaku reach Tenn’s arm and hold the wrist before Tenn walks away.

“That’s not what I mean." Gaku trying to rectify his statement. "You can stay here and be around as long as you want.” Gaku gave a sorry face once he catch Tenn's eyes on him.

Ticks of seconds passed without Gaku realizing his muscle's brain suspended, waiting for Tenn's response.

Tenn sit back with Gaku following, still hold Tenn’s wrist, “Who is the person you are going to meet?”

“Uhm…staff from the lipstick brand XOXO we’re going to collabs.” Gaku is praying his face was straight and _honest_ enough.

“Then I can came with you.”

“NO!” He answered the question too fast and loud.

“Huh? Why?” Tenn frowned. “If it’s related to work we could discuss it together.

Gaku mentally face palmed himself. It wasn't his type to lie and hide things from other people. With his pride deed, he usually go straight tell people what in his mind and what he wants to do. He could just say out of loud that he is going to see Tsumugi.

The tea already spilled, he can’t go back rather than tell the truth.

“No. You just go back from a long trip, better for you to rest tomorrow.” Gaku make a worried face to convey that he is seriously care about Tenn's well-being.

“I’ll tell you about the result later once I’m back.”

To his luck, Tenn doesn’t make any argument nor asking question after that. He just make approval hum and mutter ‘understood'. But doubtful looks that Tenn shown give him a hint that he not really buying Gaku’s answer.

* * *

They spend the rest of evening watching a footage of their 5th Anniversary concert tour the other day. Tenn, having perfectionist tendencies want to study the footage to point out his group flaws during the performance and make notes for improvement. But Gaku was a bored and yawn a lot.

"Tenn, are you not tired taking notes? It's almost two hours you playback the footage." 

"No. I'm not." Said Tenn with eyes still glued to the screen.

"Wanna watch something else? We can replay the footage later."

Tenn see Gaku’s bored face and sigh.

He smile his charming one to persuade Tenn. “Hey, I thought we could have some fun time tonight.”

Tenn place his note on the tables, “Okay, pick the movie then.”

“Wait I wanna go to bathroom first.”

Not long before Gaku shut the bathroom door his smartphone vibrating on the sofa. Tenn being just a centimeter away from the phone can’t help but glance at the flashing screen. He see familiar name on notification tab.

**Tsumugi: Noted Gaku-san, tomorrow 9 a.m at Koany Café.**

His brow furrowed, then sudden rush of uneasy feeling hit his stomach. He absentmindedly take the phone to double check the chat sender's name without having to unlock the phone's screen.

_Tomorrow morning? Did Gaku said he has a meeting with that lipstick company at morning too? Then..._

The realization hit him that Gaku was lying to him. The leader isn’t going to meet anyone from the company, but the idolish7’s manager.

Tenn let out disapproval noise. He hate the way Gaku so profoundly tried so hard to hide his agenda with the blonde girl.

He knew it wasn’t his place to mind Gaku’s business. For him he was just a business partner and member of TRIGGER. But since starting 'physical relationship' with 'the most wanted man to be held' things start to get messy with his emotions

But above all that he _hate_ himself for having heartburning feelings named jealousy.

A vicious whisper eluded in his mind. _‘You should pay back that arrogant man a bit for lying to you’_

He _really_ hate himself for succumb to his uncalled murky spiteful feeling.

* * *

Gaku returns back. He set up the BD player and go back to sit beside Tenn. He glance aside to see the boy’s usual poker face expression.

Aside from the Tenn usual demeanor, Gaku feel uneasiness in the air.

“Hey whats wrong? You don’t want to watch?”

“No, it’s okay. It’s your place. You can do _whatever_ you want, go on.”

Truly this little brat was not _cute_ at all.

Gaku pick-up his phone and remote from the coffee table. Before the movie start, he check his phone. Smile creep on his face when he read the message. He quickly type ‘See you tomorrow’ along with a cute Ousama Purin stamp.

After 15 minutes the film rolling suddenly Tenn speak up.

“Weird, you don’t drink today.”

“Huh?”

“You always drink on your day off.”

“Not today. I’ll be get trouble waking up and hangover tomorrow.”

Sharp ruby orb eyeing Gaku. “I see…tomorrow agenda is so important you don’t want wake up late.”

“Of course it’s _important_. Meeting is early in morning so I don’t want to be late.”

“One or two cans don’t really make you loaded.” Tenn avert his gaze back to the television.

“It is okay to drink. I’m not Ryuu.’’ continue Tenn, “I will warn you to stop before over drinking.”

“Alright,”

“Gaku, get one for me too.”

“What? You’re not _yet_ twenty.” He gave the teen stern looks.

“Just one month before my legal age, it’s should be okay.”

“No! You _are_ still a brat. Brat should drink apple juice.”

Tenn let out a chuckle smile. “Stingy.”

* * *

The leader regret agreeing to Tenn’s idea drinking beer. And the younger boy seems forget his promise to warn him to stop. 

Gaku in the middle of finishing his five cans when he feels a weight on his right body. The boy beside him scoot closer to him, draped his pinkish hair to his shoulder. Tenn place his hand on his thigh and make soothe caressing gesture with those slender fingers.

Those lithe hand getting bolder in each stroke, grazing slowly inch by inch 'till it reaches the desire destination between the taller man's thighs. Gaku hitch the breath, getting warm. But before lust induced boozy take over his brain, he grabs Tenn wrist.

“Stop.”

Tenn didn't hear the warning, “Why?” he blow a hot breath near his left ear and nipped the tender flesh there, still stroking Gaku’s thigh where it so close to his prize. “I know you _are_ feeling it.”

Gaku try to calm his breath and mind down. Trying to refocuses his mind on anything to distract the temptation.

Drinking time with a good atmosphere will always follow with a _good_ sex with Tenn. He almost forgot when this illicit relationship starts to happen. The devil-angel come to him one night on his worst day ever, offering him the promised pleasure on his exhausted body and soul. He tried to hang on his conviction that he would not do any of loose physical relationship with anybody beside his designated love. But the simple yet passion kiss the boy gave him that night made his mind blank. He secretly carves it when the tongue inside his mouth try to coax him to do more. He wonders why he didn't push the boy out of disgust that time but push in his _heat_ and pour it onto the boy that he secretly admire and care. And the next day he wakes up with Tenn sleeping soundly naked beside him. To his own surprise he didn’t regret his action but confused why he could doing it with the brat that he thought was very annoying and always get his nerves.

Tenn continue to nip and place chase kiss Gaku’s neck down to his collar bone. The grip on his hand loosen, give him privilege to continue stroking the growing heat on Gaku’s pants.

“It’s okay just _a bit_ ” Tenn continue to blow hot air on Gaku’s ear, not forget to add seductiveness to his voice, “Please, Gaku…” Tenn kissing his nape. “Let’s feel good together.”

With that last charm words, Gaku pushed the boy onto the sofa. The little devil chuckles. The sneer laugh supposed to irk him but seeing Tenn with half-lidded eyes and flustered face made him want to hear his voice more.

Gaku slipped his hand under Tenn’s white shirt to play with the nub inside while attack his neck with bites and kisses.

The devil-angel under him let out victory smirk, knowing his plan will succeed.

* * *

“Aah!... G-Gaku!... stop playing with my nipple!...ah!” Ten grabs silver lock in his hand and gently pull away.

The man above him grunted, finally parting his lip lock on pink nipple

“What? You _always_ get hard when I playing it.”

Tenn smack Gaku shoulder.

“Ouch, don’t play rough please.”

The fingers on Gaku’s shoulder moving down to tracing jaws then cupping both of the taller man’s cheeks.

Red orbs gazing through the man above him. Check and nose red from the booze contrary to his pale complexion. Indeed, Gaku is _handsome_ , Tenn can’t disagree with the fact.

Gaku lean in to capture Tenn’s lips, easily sliding his tongue inside little mouth. Tenn tilt his head to give better access for the man for exploring.

Tenn always like Gaku kiss, full of passion yet so gentle and sweet enough to make butterfly in his stomach fly with delight.

He repay the same amount of passion, wrapping his hand around Gaku’s neck.

“Do you want to do it here?”

“I don’t mind. Your sofa’s comfy enough.”

Gaku gave an affirmative nods before sliding his arms under Tenn’s body weight to drag him up, positioning the boy on his laps. His hand work his way again on the heated skin, caressing his back, feeling the silky smooth texture.

This time it’s Tenn who claimed Gaku's lips. Biting the lower lips before slip his tongue inside to continue making out.

One of Gaku hand sneaks between Tenn’s groins to pry open his pants button. Tenn gasp and broke the kiss when Gaku hand’s brush against his half hard member.

“What a perverted brat you are... getting shamelessly hard like this.” Tease Gaku. His pale hand continue to cares the member through the fabric.

Tenn struggle with his breath. The air in the room suddenly felt thin and hot with Gaku’s mouth keep pampering his flushed neck with hot open-mouthed kisses.

He gave Gaku’s shoulder a nudge to stop the man from attacking his neck. He lean away to grab his own shirt’s take it off.

The grey orb really enjoying the view. Gaku unconsciously lick his lips when Tenn slowly working his shirt off his body, revealing his pinkish complexion.

Gaku place both his hand on the lean hips and caress his hand up and down.

“You are really skinny,” his fingers slide up to meet the nipple, rubbing the nub with the thumb, “Have you eaten enough?”

Tenn pink orb briefly enlarge due to surprise. His leader really do amaze him sometimes with the amount of concern and affection he is showing. Behind the harsh talk and arrogant demeanor, Gaku is actually a caring person who is like to take care of people.

Tenn’s heart fill with warmness. This type of little affection really captures his hearts. That’s one of reason he loves _slash_ hate Gaku for giving him attentions he secretly carving.

“S-Shut up! I’m not that skinny!” Tenn fumed

Gaku giving a soft smile. His hand move from Tenn’s torso to his nape, gentle stroke his fingers there before claimed the fume lips.

Slender fingers sliding through his brief, rubbing and teasing his bottom before playing the hole with his index finger, trying to get inside.

Tenn feels his back once again landing at cushy sofa, with Gaku keep peppering his upper with kisses and bites.

“Turn around.” Gaku said with raspy voice.

Tenn rolled over to face the sofa, presenting his back to Gaku. The man behind him pulled his hip up then yank down his pants along with his underwear. Tenn shuddered when cold air meets his bare bottom. Before his goosebumps go away Gaku pulled apart his bum's cheeks to start licking the rim.

The teen hitched his breath, "Aah...G-Gaku...aah...stop..." unconsciously shut his eyes tight when a tongue trying to get inside.

Gaku rigorously lapped his tongue inside, lubricating the walls with his saliva, ignoring Tenn's plea to stop. He really want to be inside so bad to point his groin starting to ache. He replace his tongue with his fingers, continue to prepare the boy.

But before he can push one knuckle to the hole, Tenn kick Gaku's face.

"Ouch! Shit! What the hell Tenn!!" Gaku rubbed his pained jaws.

Tenn rose up, "I said stop it! You moron!" Red orb glaring at Gaku with flushed checks.

"Don’t you dare using spit as lube! Last time it's hurt like hell!"

Gaku trying to registered what Tenn said to him. His brain then flipping to search not so old memories. Once, he and Tenn had sex with just spit as a makeshift lube. It was not actually the best medium to prepare your partner as usually describe in homoerotic works. As a result, Tenn cursed him for make his bottom sting the day after.

Learning from the past experience Gaku then hurriedly go to his rooms to fetch the lube and condoms from his drawer.

He sat back on sofa and urging Tenn to sit on his laps once again. Still sulking, he brings his ass down to sit on Gaku's laps.

Tenn tucked down Gaku’s sweat pants to freeing up his ached hard member. He palmed the tips with his right hand and smile when the tips oozing more precum.

Gaku grunted, concentrating to open the lube’s cap. He squirt generous amount onto his right fingers.

He uses his left hand to squeeze Tenn’s plump bosom, spreading them apart from another to sliding his slicked fingers in-between. Thanks to the tongue prep earlier, his middle fingers going in smoothly inside.

He felt the slender fingers stopped stroking his hard on, gripping on both his shoulder for support.

"You okay?"

The boy just nodded with eyes tightly closed.

Gaku’s index finger to join inside. Two fingers start to move in and out a then make scissoring motion to loosen up Tenn’s.

"Haahn... Gaku... Ah..." Tenn let out a hoarse moan when the digits start to take up pace going in and out inside him making slick wet sound along with the process.

Gaku felt his penis growing even harder with the delicious moan Tenn giving him every time he brushes the bundle of nerves.

Tenn moving his hips to meets Gaku fingers. He desperately wanted those long fingers to reach out his inside _deeper_ , _harder,_ making a _mess within him_.

While the leader busy prepping his, Tenn pick up the condoms, tore it open with his teeth. He put the gum around the Gaku’s head then rolling it down so smoothly like he was trained for it.

Gaku withdraw his digits once he felt the flesh was loose and soft enough for him to enter

Tenn quickly grab Gaku's shaft then positioning himself on top of it then sliding down to bring the rod inside. His breath hitched, concentrating to loosen and relax his muscle to fully sheath the throbbing penis inside him.

Feeling the friction envelope his manhood giving him a pleasure running his lower body, Gaku let out a harsh groan.

"Ah..Tenn.."

Tenn start to bounce up and down albeit slowly at first to meet Gaku's movement.

The leader speeds up his motion, making the sofa rock a little while Tenn clinging onto his shoulder making a pleasant sound to Gaku's ear.

"Tenn..."

"Aah! Gaku...nnh...aaah!"

Gaku stilled his movement, repositioned Tenn’s body back on the sofa. He spread both of Tenn's legs then sliding back his rod in different angle, hitting the boy's sweet spot.

Tenn unwittingly scream in pleasure, making Gaku need to shut the sound with his mouth, savoring lusty moan his partner make.

Gaku's movement became more frantic, erratic needs to come hard and fast inside Tenn. He broke the sloppy kiss to attack Tenn's neck instead, marking porcelain skin with his love-bite.

Tenn clutch booth his hand like a life-line on Gaku shoulder feeling on a cloud nine when Gaku’s tip keeps brushing his prostate over and over.

"Tenn! A…! I'm close! Hngg! AH!"

"N-no! Gaku aah…mee to! Co-come AAH!"

But Gaku stop when Tenn just in a brink to spill his seed all over.

With the loss sensation Tenn grunted

"Why are you stop--"

"Hurry, rollover"

Tenn obediently roll over with face lulled to his left, facing the large Television that still on playing the movie.

"Raise your hips" He feels Gaku's hand on his hips and drag his hip up.

_'What a view...'_ Gaku thought as once again he was presented with Tenn beautiful ass with the hole drenching and twitching, slick with the lube.

Gaku want to play slow and tease the hole but Tenn gives him a ‘hurry’ command to be ram him back inside.

His penis thrust in one swift in the slickened hole. Tenn’s shut his eyes. The sensation was too much. From the first thrust Gaku’s penis was perfectly hit his favorite spot.

“Aaah… There Gaku…. Don’t stop… there….” Tenn plea Gaku to hit the same spot.

Gaku held Tenn’s curved hips to steady his movement. He want Tenn to feels good by ramming his rod inside.

Tenn feels Gaku’s teeth on his left shoulder. Felt the teeth piercing his skin it like a wolf marking his prey.

“Tenn… ah… I’m close…” Gaku’s whisper on Tenn’s ear.

Erratic slapping sound and moans fill up the room. Louder than the sound of the movie still playing in the background.

Gaku stroke Tenn’s penis to bring him closer to the climax.

Tenn focusing the sensation on Gaku’s penis. Occasionaly clenching his hole to suck on Gaku’s.

“Fuck! Ah I’m coming!” with uncontrolled pace Gaku thrust his hip over and buried his manhood inside.

“Gaku…” Tenn was close to climax but not near enough.

“Ah.. sorry I came first.” He pulled out his rod.

Gaku rolled Tenn body to face him. He going down to spread Tenn legs and suck on his penis.

Tenn moans and grip hard on Gaku’s hair when start slurping and sucking on his penis with his two fingers his hole to massage his prostate.

“Aaah…!” without any warning Tenn spurt his seed inside Gaku’s mouth.

Gaku pulled out and cum dripping from his mouth. He quickly snatch the tissue on the table and spit out the remaining cum.

Tenn regulated his breath. Cannot muster any strength to get up.

“Sorry Gaku, I came inside…” Tenn’s lidded eyes meet Gaku’s

Tenn closed his eyes in content. “Hey don’t sleep here come on.” Said Gaku while sliding out the condom and tying it up before throwing it carelessly on the corner.

He pulled gently Tenn’s arms and hold him up to the bedroom.

When they got on to the mattress Tenn’s started to play again with the man hovering above him.

“Don’t you want round two?” he playfully smile and stroke Gaku’s manhood again.

“Fuck!” his rod start flooded with blood again.

He dipped down to Tenn’s temptations and start to attack little man’s neck with kisses.

* * *

"Tsumugi-chan!" Ryuunosuke approached the familiar long blonde woman sitting near the cafe window.

"Tsunashi-san! Good day, how are you?" Tsumugi no less surprised than Ryuunosuke.

“Fine,” He lowered his disguise mask. “What are you doing here?” he pulled the chair across the pretty lady to sit.

"Um I was going to meet Gaku-san here at nine..."

Ryuu quick glance at his wristwatch, "Its nine past thirty now. Strange... Gaku was never coming late before."

"I was going to rabbi chat him but…"

“I’ll call him." Ryuu offer.

One, two, three, four ringing. No answer until the voicemail chime in.

"He's not pick up his phone."

Tsunashi saw Tsumugi worried expression. He too wondered what was happen to Gaku. He is punctual person and never forget or break a promise without prior notice.

"Hmm… How about we check on him?"

"Eh!? By check you mean Going to Gaku-san place?”

“Yup”

“Eeh? Is it okay for me to go? I don’t want to bother.”

“It is okay Tsumugi-chan. I’m worried about Gaku too.” Ryuu rose from his seat. “Wait a minute I order drink first then we go.”

* * *

Gaku feels his head throbbing madly. He groan and flex his aching muscle and has no recollection of what happened last night. He still sits staring into the wall across him for a couple minute to process his mush brain. Then felt movement on his side. There is lump in his blanket and a pinkies hair protruding from below.

“Tenn...?”

The lump respond by muttering ‘hmm….’ and tossing briefly before continue his sleeping.

Gaku smile at the cutie Tenn, he is so angelic and pretty when sleeping. But a second later his smile dropped when his memories from last night come back. This morning he was supposed to meet Tsumugi.

He abruptly sit up and glance at the digital clock on his left side drawer.

The clock show 10:00 a.m.

“Shit!”

Gaku in panic search for his phone, tossing blanket, rummage under the pillow. Then he remember his phone was on the coffee table in living room all night. He quickly jump out of the bed.

His heart is racing when he saw notification message from Tsumugi and 3 missed phone calls from Ryuu.

He was going to call Tsumugi before his doorbell rang.

_“Shit who’s that!?”_ Gaku have no time to answer.

“Gaku? Are you home? It’s me Ryuu.” Sounds from his intercom.

In a hurry Gaku search for a shorts to wear. Glad he found his on the sofa arm.

He open the door and greet Ryuu “What’s up?”

"Um… it’s…”

Gaku eyes catch blonde hair behind Ryuu.

“TSUMUGI?!”

“Ga-Gaku-san I’m sorry I come I-” she stutter and avert her gaze to the floor. She abashed by the bare torso Gaku in front of her.

“I’m sorry! Wait up, I will put something first!” Gaku close the door quickly.

“I’m sorry Tsumugi-chan.” Ryuu apologize on behalf of his friend.

“No-no! I’m the one who should be apologize.” Said Tsumugi sheepishly.

Inside Gaku is tidying up the mess he makes last night. Throwing the cans and used condom to dust bins, spraying room freshener to banish the foul smell of beer. Hurry-scurry gathering his and Ten’s clothes and throw them inside bedroom.

He grabs fresh clothes from the closet. He see Tenn still sleep soundly on his bed through his wardrobe mirror. He want to wakes him up but Tenn is not a morning person and he doesn’t have time to deal with that.

After the living room seems to clean enough he greet Ryuu and Tsumugi with proper attire this time.

“I’m sorry for earlier. Please come in.” Gaku open wide the door.

Ryuu notice big luggage in the corner.

“Whose luggage is that Gaku? Are you going to go somewhere?”

“Ah err... It is Tenn’s”

“Tenn?”

“Yeah, he came last night. His filming was canceled.” Replied Gaku a little bit nervous.

Ryuu thought it is a little bit strange for Tenn to be at Gaku’s place. He hadn’t known since when the duo has become so close.

“Anyway do guys want to drink?”

“It is okay Gaku, we already drink at the café…” Ryuu hinted that Tsumugi has been long way waiting him at the café.

“Oh… right… then please excuse me a bit.”

Gaku then walk to the washroom to calm down a bit. He washed his face to freshen his mood. Damn what should he explain to Tsumugi that he was forgot his appointment today. So shame on him.

He back to the living room to explain the situation but he doesn’t know how to start.

“Gaku, it is something wrong? Why you didn’t answer my call?” asked Ryuu first.

Gaku bit inside his lips. “I am really sorry Tsumugi I was oversleep-” before he could finish his sentences Tenn appear from his bedroom. Wearing nothing but Gaku’s oversize shirt.

“Gaku… I’m hungry please make someth--”

Silence befell on the room and Gaku want to throw himself into the abyss.

Ryuu eyed the leader and then focused to the center. He could notice some reddish mark on Tenn neck and nape. Then he check his side to see Tsumugi surprised face.

“Gaku, um I’m sorry for intruding but I think Tsumugi and I will go for now. I’m glad that you are okay. Right Tsumugi?” Ryuu break the silence.

“Wait, Ryuu I--”

“It’s okay Gaku-san, I understand the situation. We can meet another time. Please excuse us.” chime Tsumugi face red again and looking on the floor.

Without much protest Gaku let Ryuu and Tsumugi go before he can properly apologize and explain the situation.

“I’m still need your explanation but it can be later okay.” Ryuu smiling before closing the front door.

After they are outside, Ryuu sigh and give Tsumugi an apologizing smile.

“Tsumugi-chan, I don’t know what are you thinking about Gaku and Tenn earlier but can you please keep it a secret between us?”

Tsumugi understand what are Ryuu implying right now. From what she saw earlier she concluded that Gaku and Tenn might have a ‘special’ relationship going on between them.

“I understand Tsunashi-san. I will not say this matter to anyone.” smile Tsumugi reassured.

Ryuu really need a clear and front answer from Gaku and Tenn right now. But it isn’t proper to drag Tsumugi onto this if he demand the answer now. So he will wait later until the leader and center of his group ready to give him explanation.

Menwhile inside the apartment Gaku smack his own face.

“Gosh…. what a mess….” He clearly let out distress sigh.

Tenn still standing and watching from his place doesn’t know how to react and said. Earlier that night he just want to tease Gaku a little and makes him oversleep a bit so he can saw Gaku panic face in the morning. But right now the situation is different. The outcome might not have been what he desired.

“I’m sorry Gaku I…”

“No.” stopped Gaku. “It’s okay. You just go wash yourself. I will prepare breakfast.”

Gaku go to the kitchen without even looking at Tenn’s face. 

Tenn walking slowly to the bathroom with his mind still filled with guilt. He hopes the conversation during breakfast doesn’t go bad or lead to another heated argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to make it one-shot but with how the story is going I might turned in another chapter. But for now is complete chapter. Thank you!


End file.
